londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5 (series 11)
Episode 5 (series 11) is the fifth episode of the eleventh season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on October 10, 1998. Episode Summary Sicknote arrives in a happy mood to start work; everyone else wonders why. Maggie persuades Recall to join a dating agency. Just as Sicknote is about to announce his news, the bells go and they head to Millbrook Community Farm. On arrival, some straw is alight and Joe is told to spray the straw instead of using the jet, but he disobeys Dan's orders. George and Recall rescue two ponies from a stable near the blaze. Joe has a go at Dan, but Pearce reveals that Dan's father had been a distinguished fireman, which infuriates Dan. Pearce locates two missing piglets and as he puts them back in their pen he falls over in the sty. He then has to be hosed down, which amuses everyone else. Back at the station, the calendar photographer arrives. It's a young woman named Amy. Dan has a suggestion for Mr January, so he takes her to Geoff, who is in the shower. Upon hearing the row, Chris walks in and is furious that he had not told about the photographer or the calendar, but relents and allows it to go ahead. Sicknote finally tells the watch his good news: Jean is pregnant. Recall tries to get a date with the photographer, but Chris beats him to it. Joe and Sally go the pub and Joe admits his love for her. Sally admits she likes Joe but too many people would get hurt and leaves it at that. Recall goes to the dating agency to make his video, but it does not go well. Chris has dinner with Amy. Jack meets up with his ex-wife again and is confronted by her husband. While working out at the station gym, Joe and Sally almost kiss but Dan walks in. Jacqui also arrives so Joe makes excuses for shouting at Dan. A jealous young woman sets her ex-boyfriend's flat alight because he is engaged to someone else. Blue Watch are summoned but a security gate hampers their efforts. George goes in through a window and rescues the woman, while the others save the man. While on the ground someone notices a girl sitting on the roof. Sally rushes up to try and talk her down. It is the same girl who started the fire. Sally attaches a line to herself, but as she gets close the girl jumps, taking Sally with her. Both hang over the edge until the others pull them to safety. After hours, Jack's ex-wife visits him and they discuss running away together with their son. They end up sleeping together. Recall goes on a blind date with a weird woman at the bar where Kelly works. The bar manager tries to grope Kelly but Recall intervenes and warns him off. He promises not to tell George about the incident, provided Kelly agrees not to tell anyone about his blind date. Cast 11